Axel vs. Zuko
Axel vs. Zuko is a What-if Death Battle created by Venage237. This fanmade Death Battle features Axel from the Kingdom Hearts series, and Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Description Kingdom Hearts vs. Avatar: The Last Airbender. Pyrokinesis vs. pyrokinesis. These two are masters of fire. But which one will one has the biggest fire power? Interlude Boomstick: Phew, this Death Battle hasn't even started, and it's already heating up. Wiz: I feel the same Boomstick. Because today two fire-wielders will confront each to see who is superior. Boomstick: Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames. ''' Wiz: And Prince Zuko, Exiled prince of the Fire Nation. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Axel Wiz: Axel is the 8th ranked member of Organization XIII, and a Nobody of his original incarnation; Lea. Boomstick: Wait, his original incarnation? And what the hell is a Nobody? Wiz: Well, long story short, in the world of Kingdom Hearts, when a person gets their heart extracted they become a creature known as a Heartless.... Boomstick: Uh-Huh.... Wiz:.... However, if the person who had their heart extracted also had a strong will, their remains create a conscience of their own, resulting in the creation of a Nobody. Nobodies are also known to have no real emotion, but can create false emotion due to having memories of their original incarnation. Boomstick: Oh Okay! But beside the complication story of Kingdom Hearts, Axel is a powerful individual. Wiz: As a member of Organization XIII, each member has the power over a certain element, and a master with a certain weapon. Boomstick: In Axel's case, he has the power over fucking fire! Wiz: And his weapon of choice are dual chakrams. Boomstick: Wait those are the same weapons that the warrior princess Xena used right? Wiz: That's correct Boomstick, however, Axel's chakrams are a little bit different than Xena's. You see, Axel's Chakrams have eight blades on each one. He can also materialize the chakrams at anytime, can use the chakrams almost like a shield, can toss the chakrams almost like boomerangs, and can even engulf his chakrams with fire to increase his attacks. Boomstick: And while we're on the subject, let's talk about his fire skills. Axel is an expert on various fire technique, which include creating fireballs that come in different sizes. Wiz: Create a ring and field of fire that's so hot that just being in the ring will deal damage to those who don't have resistant towards fire. Boomstick: (Singing) I fought in to the burning ring of fire..... Wiz: and debatably his most famous/gruesome technique.... Boomstick: Axel toss one of his chakrams at the opponent. Instead of cleaving his enemy in half, the chakram enters inside the person's body. And with just a snap of the finger, the chakrams EXPLODES FROM THE INSIDE, ENGULFING THE VICTIM WITH FIRE!!!!!!!!! Wiz: And though it's never really implied, Axel apparently is the assassin of the Organization. He's also has some power over darkness, but only uses it to create portals to other worlds. He's a skilled strategist, and is very intelligent. And since he has the power over fire, Axel has resistant towards fire, and heat. Boomstick: Axel is a strong fighter and he has accomplished many goals. He's the only member of Organization XIII to survive the Castle Oblivion Incident. Wiz: Fended off Marluxia, who is debatably one of the most powerful members of the Organization, excluding Xemnas of course. Boomstick: And even killed off one member of the Organization with literally a snap of the finger. Wiz: But despite all these, Axel does have his fair share of problems. As we've mention before, Nobodies have no real emotions to express, they can only create fake emotions. And despite Axel knowing that his emotions are fake, he still kept them and became, fakely, emotionally attached to two members of the Organization, Roxas and Xion. Boomstick: Axel does, for some reason, have some vulnerability with Blizzard Magic. And even his resistant towards fire has some limits. Should he perform his ultimate technique, which is creating a powerful ring of fire around him, and then the fire explodes destroying everything around him, it will severely damage his body, resulting in his own demise. Wiz: Also, Axel's win/loss ratio against Keyblade wielders isn't really that impressive. He's confronted at least three Keyblade wielders, Sora, Roxas, and Xion, he was defeated by Sora and Roxas, and barely defeated Xion. On the other hand though, Axel managed to survive every incident with them. Boomstick: Regardless of the flaws, Axel will always heat things up until the end. Axel: Name's Axel. Got it memorized? Zuko Wiz: Prince Zuko is the exiled prince of the Fire Nation Boomstick: And this kid has had a hard life. Wiz: Zuko is the son of Firelord Ozai, and Ursa, and the older brother of Azula. Boomstick: And this family clearly showed favoritism, with Ozai loving his daughter more, while Ursa loving her son more. Wiz: But after an incident that involved the death of Zuko's grandfather, Ursa was forced to leave the Fire Nation in order to protect her son. Boomstick: Oh, Yeah! Nothing says, "I'm going to protect my son from my asshole of a husband by leaving him and forcing him to live with my asshole of a husband!". Wiz: It gets even worse. Two years after his mother left the fire nation, Zuko attended a war meeting with his father, but after learning that they were going to sacrifice some of their soldiers in order to win a battle, Zuko objected to this plan. Enraged for Zuko stepping out of line, Firelord Ozai demanded an Agni Kai. Boomstick: An Agni what? Wiz: Agni Kai. Which is another term of for a Firebending Duel. Boomstick: Oh Okay! So what, did Zuko fight the guy who was considering this plan and kicked his ass? Wiz: Actually, the outcome was different. You see, because Zuko spoke out of term in his father's war room, it meant that he, unknowingly, challenged his father in Agni Kai. But instead of fighting his father, Zuko begged for his father's mercy and forgiveness. And instead of giving him mercy, Ozai burned his son's face in front of the entire Fire Nation, and then banished him from the Fire Nation. Boomstick: Holy Shit! Wiz: And, did I mention he was about 13 when this happened? Boomstick: Again, HOLY SHIT!!!!!! Wiz: Believing that the only way to regain his honor was to find the Avatar, who's disappeared for nearly a hundred years, Zuko searched the entire world with his uncle and a small crew for three long, and grueling years. Boomstick: This kid is seriously dedicated with this goal. But why would he want to impress his father, knowing that he both hates his son and prefers his daughter? Wiz: Most likely earn his father's respect...... and to regain the throne as he was next in line before that incident. Boomstick: Okay. Zuko has the power of the technique of Firebending. Which is an ability where people create and manipulate fire at virtually anytime. Wiz: Though the strength of their fire changes depending on the time of day, as they are strongest when the sun is out, or when a great source of fire appears, such as a giant meteor that skims the earth once every hundred years. Boomstick: There is also another technique that Firebenders can perform but only a select few are actually able to perform; the ability to generate lightning from their fingertips. However...... Zuko is NOT one of them. Wiz: Despite Zuko not being able to generate Lightning, due to his inner turmoil, he does know another technique that only a handful a people can perform; the ability to redirect lightning, which was taught by his uncle Iroh. This is a very difficult technique to master as the slightly misstep can result in either electrical burns, or, if the lightning hits the heart, instant death. Boomstick: For some reason; I'm not that shocked. Wiz: But other than his firebending skills, and his ability to redirect lightning, Zuko does have other skills. He fluent in martial arts, a skilled tracker as he can track Avatar Aang to the ends of the Earth, and expert on stealth, and a skilled Dual sword wielder. Boomstick: Speaking of which, Zuko wields dao blades. He uses these blades in sword combat. He can even use his blades to block oncoming stones, AND with the combine power of his firebending, Zuko can create fire slashes. Wiz: But while Zuko may have some great traits, he does have his fair-share of flaws. While Zuko maybe calculating, he also is known to be arrogant as he has a bad tendency to underestimate his opponents, mainly towards Aang and Azula. Boomstick: Also despite him having the power of fire, Zuko suffers from the same weakness has us normal people. If he's not performing any form of firebending technique, he could get burn by the fire, as proof when his father burned him. And the same thing goes if he's hit by lightning. Wiz: Zuko also doesn't have the greatest win/lose ratio either, as he was constantly defeated by Aang, and his friends. And in nearly every encounter with his sister, Azula almost always comes out on top. But despite these flaws, Zuko does have several achieves on his belt. Boomstick: Some examples include; defeated, and fended off an entire army of Fire Nation Soldiers, while he broke Aang out of prison, with help from Aang. Wiz: Barely survived several near-death experiences, which include his ship exploding with some sore spots and bruises, and getting struck by lightning by his sister, with resulted in getting a huge scar on his stomach. Boomstick: Broke out of the Boiling Rock, which is the Fire Nation's, formerly, inescapable prison, with the help from Sokka, his father, Suki, and a fellow prisoner. Wiz: Learned the true way of Firebending by two ancient dragons, Ran and Shaw.... Boomstick: Managed to defeat Admiral Zhao twice, became the rightful heir to the Fire Nation throne and eventually became the Firelord, ended the 100 year war, and eventually reunited with his mother. Wiz: Regardless of what his father said that he was lucky to be born, and having a series of rotten luck, Zuko still managed to get what he wished, and even gave some advice to the next Avatar Korra. Zuko: My Name is Zuko. Son of Ursa, and Firelord Ozai. Prince of the Fire Nation, and heir to the throne. Death Battle Zuko is tracking down the Avatar when suddenly a portal of Darkness opened up a few feet behind him. Out comes a mysterious man wearing a hooded black coat. Zuko: Who are you? Axel takes off his hood Axel: The name's Axel. Got it memorized? And you are? Zuko: I am prince Zuko. Son of Ursa and Firelord Ozai. Prince of the Fire Nation, and heir to the throne. Axel: Oh, Okay, I didn't need that much detail. So why are you here? Zuko: I'm hear to find the Avatar, so I can regain my honor, and earn the respect from my father. Axel: Well, we've got something in common. I'm looking for someone too. Well, see ya. Zuko thinking: He must be looking for the Avatar too, to collect some kind of bounty. Zuko Speaking: I won't let you have him! Zuko firebends two fireballs. Axel sees the fireballs and blocks them with ease. Axel: Hey! What was that all about? Zuko draws out his swords Zuko: I will stop you before you can find him! Axel: You know I was planning on letting you live, but since attacked me, you left me no choice. Axel materializes his chakrams, and the two are about to clash. 'FIGHT!' Both Axel and Zuko charged at each other and clashed their weapons. Zuko goes on the offensive, while Axel blocks and dodges all of Zuko's attacks. Axel backs up and processes by throwing both his chakrams at Zuko. Zuko manages to block both of them with his swords, as the chakrams land on the ground. Believing that Axel is defenseless, Zuko continued his assault. But the Chakrams dematerialized, and rematerialized into Axel's hands. Axel kept blocking Zuko's onslaught, until the both jumped away from each other. Axel: Come on. For being the prince of the Fire Nation, you could try a little harder. Me? I not even trying. Zuko grows more and more irritated. Zuko: Shut Up! I'll prove to you that I'm a strong Firebender! Axel: Whatever..... Axel processes by creating a field of fire trapping both him and Zuko inside. Zuko began to sweat, but believes that this will give him the advantage and he thought the field of fire would help him. Zuko: Fool! *pant, You just sealed your fate. Axel: Did I now? Well let's see shall we? Zuko performed various enhanced firebending techniques towards Axel, but Axel blocked all of Zuko's attacks. Becoming enraged, Zuko engulfed his swords on fire, and continued to attack Axel. Axel engulfed his chakrams on fire as well, but tosses one of his chakrams. Zuko used both of his blades to block Axel's chakram, but the two weapons clashing leaves Zuko both exhausted, and vulnerable. With Zuko dazed, Axel tossed his second chakram directly at Zuko. Tired and exhausted due to the field of fire, Zuko gets hit by the chakram and falls to the ground. Zuko's back get burned due to the burning ground, but quickly, yet exhaustedly gets back up, shocked that he didn't get cleaved in two by the chakram. Zuko sees Axel with his arms crossed and in a calm manner. Zuko: What did you do? Axel: What did I do? He-he.... I believe I've won. Just as Zuko was about to generate a large fireball, Axel snapped his finger, resulted in his chakram trapped inside Zuko to combust. Zuko's body is engulfed in fire writhing in pain, and with his second chakram, Axel perform the finishing blow, killing Zuko. Axel: Now that was a fight worth memorizing. 'KO!' Axel walk through the Portal of Darkness continuing his search for Roxas Uncle Iroh is crying for the death of his nephew. Conclusion Boomstick: BURN BABY BURN!!!! Wiz: While Zuko may have been the superior fire wielder and a better martial artist, Axel trump virtually everything else. Boomstick: Zuko is arrogant and has a bad tendency to underestimate his opponents, And despite Axel having a smug and snarky attitude, all those emotions are fake. So naturally, Axel could use his emotionless nature to make Zuko angry, and use his arrogance to his advantage. Not to mention, while Zuko's dao blades are impressive, as he could use them to block projectiles, he could only really use them for close-ranged combat. Axel's chakrams on the other hand, while they are much shorter, he could use them for both short-range, and long-ranged combat. Wiz: But most importantly, is their resistant towards fire. Axel is almost completely fireproof as he doesn't even need to block or let his guard up to withstand Zuko's onslaught. Zuko on the other hand needs to use Firebending in order to prevent getting burned. So when he was in Axel's field of fire, while admittedly it did give him enhanced fire power, it also led to his downfall due to him not being fireproof. Combine with him Axel's chakram exploding inside Zuko's body, and game over. Boomstick: This battle really heated up in the end. Wiz: The Winner is Axel. Next Time ????: I am King of the Gods! VS. ????: I will show you the meaning of power! Who will you be rooting for? Axel Zuko Who do you want to win? Axel Zuko Who's your favorite character? Axel Zuko Did you agree with the outcome? Yes No Not sure Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Venage237 Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:Season Premiere Category:Series Premiere Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles